Vampirs, Zombies and Wizards
by bri-chan of konoha
Summary: Ever tried looking for a wizards vs. vampires fic? With a dash of zombies? Well ladies and gentlemen, look no further. After the war, vampires and dark wizards joined together to make a new dark army. And they have a secret weapon. Zombies. Harry, Draco and the rest of the 'eighth years' of Hogwarts now have to try and figure out how to defeat them without no one losing their live


**Summary: **Ever wonder what would happen if vampires like those from Twilight came across wizards from Harry Potter? And throw in some zombies while you're at it too... Well, look no further.

**Inspiration:** I was watching videos, well, my twin was watching them, I was merely listening to them, when on the video, they mentioned that there was no battle between wizards and vampires, with a side of zombies. I was thinking and yeah, that sounds pretty freaking cool, so thus this was born. I thank you whoever it was in that video and I owe you a big one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this fic, I do not even own the idea of this, but some guy (I am so sorry whoever it was in that video) who was ranting in a video.

If you do not want to read the authors note after the warning, you may proceed to the story, it is not really that interesting anyway.

**Warning: **This story is going to be in 3rd person point of view, and it is, in fact, a drarry, a gay couple. It is, however, going to take a while for them to realize their feelings for each other so it is going to be an eventual drarry. So if you don't like it, do not read it and save everyone the trouble of your complaining about them being gay. Also, it contains spoilers of Deathly Hallows and Half Blood Prince in parts. Oh, and it takes place a couple of months after the war between Harry, and the good side, and Voldemort, and his army. Also, if there are any mistakes, please review or pm me and I'll fix it.

**A/N:** This is NOT a crossover with twilight. I am merely using Twilight as an example of vampires... Because vampires do not really interest me too much... I am sorry for those who like Twilight, but I do not like it, nor do I dislike it, therefore, there will be no bashing of kinds towards Twilight or anything Twilight related.

* * *

After the war, Hogwarts had to be reconstructed back to its original state due to it being almost in ruins. During that time, the trials for those in the dark lord's army were taking place. Harry had to be at all the trials but he only had to testify at the trial of the three Malfoys. Harry could only try and get their sentences reduced because even though they ran away from the war and did not participate in it, Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were indeed, still death eaters. Lucious got ten years in Azkaban and Narcissa got two years of house arrest, which she was going to do in one of her town houses in France due to the ministry taking the manor for inspection to make sure nothing evil is in there, and Aurors were to be with her at all times for the whole two years.

The last trial was for Draco Malfoy. He was not being sent to Azkaban or being put on house arrest. He was to help reconstruct Hogwarts with the rest of those doing it and was to go back to Hogwarts for another year and had Aurors watching his every move to make sure he did not do anything that could breech his probation. If he wanted to leave the school grounds, he had to inform the Headmistress and had to have an Auror accompany him. He could not even go to Hogsmeat without an Auror with him, but they kept their distance. Even though Harry had given his Hawthorn wand back to him, it was not truly his and he knew it. For the first month of the reconstructing of Hogwarts, he had a ministry issued wand due to the ministry examining his wand, and so they could keep track of the spells he used. After they were finished with his wand, it was given back to him and the ministry took the issued wand back.

For those seventh years who were going to be coming back to finish their school year, they were now being called eighth years and had their own tower, with everything that all the other towers had. No one could enter the tower that was not an eighth year, just like Ravenclaws were not suppose to be in the Slytherin tower and so on. Even thought they had to share a tower, they were still in their original houses. Think of it as House Unity, if you will.

When the school was back to its original state, most of the reconstruction team were tired. Draco thought he never used his magic as much as he did being part of the reconstruction team. During the duration of fixing the school, he met up with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, who surprisingly, offered to help be part of the team and the three of them usually worked together. Harry, Hermione and Ron were also part of the reconstruction team and the two groups usually collided. Even after every thing they went through, Harry and Draco somehow became at least civil with each other. The occasional nod of the head when one passed and Draco would smirk when Harry was near him. Ron still was not relevantly civil towards Draco, but at least he did not try to hex him when he came by, but still insulted him nonetheless.

It was three months into the school year and Harry was walking back to Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron from their day out in Hogsmeat when they heard screaming. Harry turned slightly and saw fire, so he took off in a run, which soon turned into a sprint. When he arrived at the fire he quickly through a water jinx at it, trying to extinguish the fire. Students were running and screaming. Everything was in a panic. The three Griffindors tried to extinguish the fire or at least control it until a professor showed up. They could hardly control the fire, and it kept spreading so when Professor McGonagall did show up, even she had trouble trying to put it out.

"Who started the fire, do you know?" Harry heard one of the students ask Professor McGonagall, who was the headmistress now that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were no longer alive.

She did not answer the student but told everyone to get back into the school and go straight to the great hall and sit down. After everyone was seated in the great hall, she made her way towards the front of the hall and stood by the podium where she usually spoke.

"Everyone, quiet. For those who witnessed what had happened outside there is an explanation for that." Professor McGonagall started as everyone settled. "After the war and we defeated the dark army while others went to fight Voldemort," she paused to give a quick look at Harry, "we thought everything was going to be okay, or close to it. As I suspected, we were wrong. Vampires are not happy with us for defeating the Dark Lord and have come to fight us. Revenge some would say it was."

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes before one of the younger Ravenclaws spoke up. "But how would they get in the grounds? It's protected isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but somehow they were able to breech the protection and get past. We don't know how but I can assure you that the protection around the school has been highered and Aurors will be stationed around the school, such as in the halls, classrooms, library, the great hall and even around the grounds. It is crucial now that you do not go around alone, have someone with you at all times. For those who are able to go to Hogsmeat on weekends, you are to have someone with you and be very careful. The vampires are smart and some have talents. They are also in the midst of working with dark wizards to create something that they have created in the past. I am not sure what, due to them making many things, but I know that there is something they are trying to make, which needs the use of muggles."

Harry heard gasps around him, mainly from muggleborns and Hufflepuffs. When he looked at Hermione, she looked slightly horrified. He could not blame her for she was a muggle born. He wondered where her parents were. Did they still not remember her or did she reverse the spell so they could remember who she was. He did not know, seeing how he never asked. He knew talking about her parents was a bit of a sore spot for her.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"You sure? It's okay if you aren't." Harry said as he continued to look at her.

She just nodded her head and stood up. "Well the Headmistress is done speaking, I think we can leave now."

The other two stood up with the rest of the student body and walked to the eighth years common room. As they were walking, students around them were talking amongst themselves about the possible upcoming war against vampires and whatever they are making, along with the other dark wizards and witches that are not pleased with the good side for defeating their dark lord. Walking up the stairwell was a bit awkward because some people would stop talking about whatever it was to stare at the trio. One of the second years even went up to Harry to ask if he was going to defeat the new dark side again and protect the wizarding world from evil, again.

When they got to the portrait of the lonely knight, who was what they called the portait, asked for the password before they could pass. Harry muttered Snitch and he swung open to let them through. As they entered the common room, it was filled with chatter, mostly about what Professor McGonagall announced.

"I can't believe vampires would try to attack us."

"Maybe we won't even get any peace."

"We already lost so many people in the war, do we need to lose anymore before people realize that fighting between sides is pointless?"

"I don't know if I can handle another war."

"Maybe we will be protected better this time. Maybe we won't lose anyone."

"The vampires might realize that starting a war against us is pointless and stupid and will stop."

Harry started to get a headache just from all the chatter in the common room. Could people not get that even though they try hard enough, no one will ever be safe as long as at least one wizard was going to be dark. People will lose their lives, no matter how hard they tried, just like last time.

"Bloody hell, don't they get it? People will lose their lives." Ron muttered to Harry as they went and sat down on a couch that was near the fire.

"Ronald, give them a break. They, just like everyone else, are frightened of what will happen. Now, can we talk about something other than muggles and wars and people dying." Hermione said to Ron, as she sat on the left side of Ron, while Harry was seated to his right.

"When is the potions essay due Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked behind Ron so he could see her.

"Tomorrow, so you two better get working on it or Slughorn will give you week of detention... Again." Hermione replied.

Harry stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Come on Ron, we better go finish the essay."

Ron groaned but stood up along with Hermione. The three left the common room and made their way towards the library. As they entered, Harry caught sight of blond hair and knew Draco and his lot were here too. Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat down at an empty table close to the advanced potions section, which also was not too far from the Slytherin trio. Harry got out his parchment that had his started essay written on it, a quill and his books. As he looked through them, he tried to ignore the urge to stare at the ex-Death Eater. He shook thoughts of blonds with smoky gray eyes out of his head.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Harry muttered a bit too forcefully and tried to concentrate on his essay once more.

After Harry finished his essay, he handed it to Ron to finish copying it, and most likely get another failing mark on it, he stood up ad stretched his arms above his head. He walked over to an isle and looked under V's. He found a couple books on vampires and carried them back to his table. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a weird look.

"What's that you got there, Harry?" Ron asked as he looked up from the essay he was copying to see what Harry brought back with him.

"Reading up on vampires? Well, who knew Potter was going to try and be heroic again. But you are Harry bloody Potter. Of course you would." Draco sneered, being less civil than usual.

Harry just shrugged as Ron stood up from his chair angrily. "What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"Ronald, sit back down and finish your essay. Malfoy, it is none of your business as to why Harry is reading up on vampires." Hermione said as she looked from Ron to Draco.

Draco just sneered at Hermione and left without any further comment. Pansy and Blaise gave one last look at Harry before turning and heading in the same direction that Draco went, most likely to the tower. Harry sighed and sat down in his seat and opened one of the books and started to read. He only finished the first chapter before Ron was complaining about being finished copying Harry's essay so they should go back to the tower because libraries were boring and quiet. Harry gathered up the books he had taken off the shelf and before they left to head back to the tower, he went and took them out. When he went to the desk, Madam Pince gave him a hard look, but let him take them out nonetheless.

When they got back to the tower, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione for a bit, watching Ron play wizards chess with Seamus, in which Seamus kept losing, before he went up to his room that he shared with Neville, Ron, and Seamus. He wandered into the room and tossed his bag that contained the books onto his bed before heading to the boy's washroom to take a shower before going to bed. Stepping out of his shower, he quickly dried himself off before tying the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower stall he was in. He walked over to where his cotton pajamas pants, t-shirt, and other essential stuff he would need were and started to get dressed. He was just about to head back to his room when Draco and Blaise came strolling into the washroom. Harry nodded his head at the two Slytherins, in which only Blaise nodded back because Draco looked away stubbornly and refused to even acknowledge that he was there. Harry felt a bit hurt. He wondered what caused him to be like he used to before the war, but just less than the git he was. He snorted and continued making his way out of the washroom and back to his room.

When he got back to the room, he tossed his belongings onto his trunk by the end of his bed, flopped onto his bed and drew the curtains, then took off his glasses and put them by his wand on the bedside table and drifted into a light sleep, thinking about blond Slytherins, vampires and disaster.

* * *

And this is the first installment of Vampires, Zombies and Wizards.


End file.
